A Change In The Wind
by saxony
Summary: Cassandra's decision to runaway from her controlling father goes horribly wrong and she finds herself used as a tool of revenge. Jack and Cassandra finally get was the fought for.R&R Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Cassandra stared at her father her mouth hanging open in complete disbelief.  
  
"I wont!" she finally managed. Governor Callis closed his eyes signalling the onset of anger.  
  
"I will not be drawn into an argument about this Cassandra," he turned his back to his daughter and gazed out of the window at the glittering bay of Port Dillon. "Commodore Callahan is an honourable man and you shall not reject his proposal tomorrow." her turned, his tiny round eyes peering at her from under is grey wig. Cassandra glared at him.  
  
"Do I have any say at all in this gracious decision you have made for me?" she could feel the anger bubbling up inside her but what was more was the sad realisation that her father had already made his decision and was unlikely to change it.  
  
"No, you are my daughter and I shall make sure that for the good of this port and this family that decisions that are made will fall through my own hands," again he turned to face the window silently telling her that he was finished with her.  
  
"I do not need you to find a husband for me father, I will find one." Cassandra pleaded in vein she grasped at the hope he may give her a chance. As expected he turned to her rage imprinted on his balloon like face.  
  
"You can do nothing for yourself Cassandra! Just like your mother. I will not be burdened with your lack of interest for this family!" he wagged a finger at her. "Every time you utter another word about this matter I will bring the wedding forward, do you understand me!" Cassandra sank back and looked at the floor.  
  
"Yes sir," she said quietly before leaving the room, swiping at the tears that daring fall on her cheeks.  
  
Sitting now staring miserably out of her own window Cassandra watched a departing merchant ship silently sailing out of the docks, it huge sails picking up what little wind there was and sending the ship forward towards the sun as it began to settle above the horizon. Cassandra wished she was on that ship where ever it was heading, away from her bullying father and his orders to marry the Commodore. The idea dawned on Cassandra slowly as the sun slipped further below the waterline casting an orange glow over the bay and onto her wet cheeks. The ship was gone now, the sea empty as darkness began seeping into the water like ink. Cassandra stood determined at the idea that had lodged itself into her head. Pulling from under her bed a floral bag she filled it quickly with clothes and any expensive jewellery she owned, she would need to offer payment to who ever was good enough to take her aboard there boat. She moved quickly from the manor unseen and silent as she stole away into the dark empty streets of Dillon.   
  
A chill whipped round her bare arms as she neared the docks, the shadows thick and plenty as she caught sight of the first ship tied at one of the many piers. An elderly man sat at the helm a pipe in his mouth, he stared out towards the dark waters as a thin trickle of smoke was caught by the breeze and carried upwards towards the heavens.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I'm looking for your captain?" she called up heaving the floral bag further up her shoulder. The old man looked down at her eyeing the bag. He took his pipe from his mouth and pointed it towards the opening of one of the narrow streets.  
  
"In the Dog miss," he said replacing it and turning his gaze back to the sea. Cassandra took a mental note of the name of the ship as she headed quickly towards the well known little inn.  
  
It was busy inside, the air was hot and smelled of alcohol and cigar smoke. The worn wooden floor was soaked in spilled drink and littered with discarded tankards. Sailors milled about pushing and being pushed amongst the drunken louts that blessed the inn with there company. Locals and sea men drinking and seeking the pleasurable company that crowded the small rustic inn. She caught sight of a man wearing a captains hat and jacket.  
  
"Sir? Are you the captain of the Hackney?" she asked somewhat nervous at his adoring gaze as he looked at her.  
  
"Yes dear, how can I be of service?" Cassandra cleared her throat.  
  
"I was wondering if you were leaving the docks tomorrow," the captain shook his head and Cassandra's heart sank.  
  
"Few days yet dear," he said slurping his beer and nodding towards a table in the corner. "I heard they are," he turned back to his fellow crew member ignoring her instantly. A few days was too long, Cassandra's father would have soldiers crawling the docks by tomorrow looking for her, she turned to the table in the corner. It was occupied with scruffy drunken men obviously intoxicated by the many empty tankards that littered the table.  
  
"Sirs?" she addressed no one in particular, there was no indication of a captain. They glanced up suspicious at the well dressed girl. "I was wondering if I could speak with your captain?" she looked around the table hopefully.   
  
"What do you want with him?" a dark skinned man asked taking a good look at her bag.  
  
"I was wondering if you are leaving port tomorrow?"   
  
"What of it?" another man asked his cheeks heavy with thick greying sideburns. Cassandra shifted uncomfortable on her feet. The inn felt suddenly too hot under the grilling stares she was receiving from the table.  
  
"Well I was wondering if I could come aboard until you next made berth. For payment of course." she added quickly. The sailors looked at each other with sly smiles and chuckles.  
  
"What's your name lass?" the older man said looking suspiciously at her fancy dress.  
  
"Cassandra Callis." the crew looked at each other again this time smiling with what she could only make out as joy. The dark skinned man stood smiling or rather leering at her.  
  
"Well my lady," he said reaching out and taking her hand, "To the captain we shall take you." The rabble of crew followed as she was led outside and turned in the opposite direction of the docks. She pulled her hand away quickly.  
  
"This isn't the way to the bay," worry beginning to prickle in her bones. The dark man turned and grinned at her, his teeth glowing in the darkness.  
  
"Indeed our ship would not be welcome in your docks," he grabbed her arm pulling her behind him, Cassandra pulled away again, this time trying to run away but the man tackled her knocking her to the cobbled street. She caught sight of a gold scull dangling from his ear.  
  
"Pirates!" she gasped sick with fear, she got to her feet and tried again to get away but two more of the pirates had grabbed at her arms, Sobbing she struggled to shake them off tripping again and landing on her hands and knees. She felt blood oozing out her palms as the dark skinned devil snatched a handful of her hair hauling her to her feet. The older man with the side burns came up beside them.  
  
"Cuttle man, don't be so rough with the lass," he said slapping away the pirates hand, "it'll be the captain that will be deciding what's to be done with her."   
  
"Aye sir," Cuttle said reluctantly his hand dropping to his side. Cassandra took the advantage and pulled away, she got two strides before she felt the sharp blow to her head rendering her quickly to unconsciousness.  
  
XXXX  
  
When Cassandra woke she could hear first a steady dripping echoing around her ears. She looked about rubbing the sore lump at the back of her head. She was in the belly of a ship, locked in a cell like a caged animal. She stood shivering with cold, murky sea water lapped at her ankles it had already soaked her dress through. She heard the loud bang of a door and sloshing of feet coming towards her. Cuttle appeared out of the shadows with who she guessed was the captain behind him. He smiled coldly at her.  
  
"Cassandra Callis." he proudly stated to the captain who stood forward squinting over her. Cassandra couldn't tell wither it was the ship that made him sway the way he did or the over use of alcohol.  
  
"What's your business girl, you asked to speak with me?" he looked over her soaked clothing and wrinkled his nose.  
  
"I have no business with pirate scum." she spat glaring at him. He looked down at himself as if somewhat surprised he was a pirate or checking that he wasn't scum satisfied he looked back at her, his dark eyes surveying her.  
  
"Are you not the daughter of Jonathon Callis?" he slurred his hands pawing at the air.   
  
"I am." she replied certain that the captain was indeed drunk or somewhat crazy. The corner of his mouth lifted into a rather charming smug smile.  
  
"Then we have more business than you think luv," he turned to Cuttle.  
  
"Get her out of here before she catches her death." and with a mocking nod of his hat he swaggered off through the water to the stairs. 


	2. Getting aquainted

no unfortunately I don't own any of the characters exept the ones i made up myself.

Please be gentle with this its my first! I hoped you liked the first chapter enough to read this one I know its quite long winded but bear with me. Any reveiws welcome!

XXXX  
  
Cassandra sat alone in a cabin, she pulled a blanket off of the cabin bed and wrapped it around her shoulders completely absorbed in her own self pity. She couldn't understand what it was that that captain had meant by his words. Sighing heavily she picked at the loose fibres of the worn blanket flicking them to the floor and glaring at them angrily. She heard the bolt of the cabin door slide open and the older pirate entered brandishing a pile of clothing and a steaming bowl of soup. Cassandra looked away stubbornly as he set the bowl down on the side table and threw the clothes in a pile onto a unstable looking chair in the corner.  
  
"Try not and get yourself wound up lass," he said easing himself onto the bed and pulling a leather flask from his belt. He took a mouthful from the flask and extended his hand to her. She ignored it moving further away from the pirate.  
  
"Its Mr Gibbs," he said dropping his hand and drinking from the flask again.  
  
"What is his want for me?" she asked finally eyeing the soup with some interest, "If its money he wants my father will not pay a shilling." Mr Gibbs shook his head.  
  
"Who's to tell? Jack has a plan, that I can be sure." he said thoughtfully replacing the cap on the flask, Cassandra looked up quickly.  
  
"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" she said, she had no idea how she knew of the name, it seemed to lurk in her mind for unknown reasons.  
  
"Aye," Mr Gibbs replied, "Na I don't think Jack'll be sniffing about for money, I think he is looking for the satisfaction of having you on his ship of your own accord." Cassandra snorted.  
  
"It was hardly of my own accord."  
  
"Aye lass but your father doesn't know that now does he?" the man grinned and Cassandra was sure that he knew more that he was letting on.  
  
"Why has it got so much to do with my father?" Mr Gibbs stood and smiled down at her,  
  
"Best speak to him about it lass," she watched him leave and to her satisfaction she heard him walk off without sliding the bolt. Getting to her feet she let the blanket fall to the floor and quickly changed into the clothes Mr Gibbs had given her, men's clothes, she looked into the tarnished mirror with distaste. She looked ridiculous, the trousers were so long that she had to role the legs up and the shirt hung on her like a bed sheet. She sat on the bed and contemplated what to do, her eyes fell on the soup, snatching the spoon from the table she delved it into the bowl.  
  
XXXX  
  
For a long moment after Cassandra woke she could not place where she was. The softest arrays of first light were just beginning to peer over the dark horizon. Quickly sitting up she cursed herself for falling asleep, she was lucky, it wasn't even morning yet, she would have to move now if she wanted to get off before the boat before it set sail, she wondered briefly if it could have already moved off and shook her head, it would be madness to set sail in the dead of the night. The thought comforted her as she crept out into the deserted passage cursing the ill fitting boots she wore as the heels scuffed loudly on the wooden floor. Bending she pulled them off and hurried toward the stairwell that let onto the deck. Seeing it was empty she stepped out and looked about in complete horror. There was not a peak or shadow of land in the sea, the ship was moving fast cutting deep into the ocean like a hot knife. Cassandra rubbed a hand over her eyes and lent over the barrier straining again to see anything at all other than the open waves. Spray settled gently on her face and the wind flapped her shirt making it flutter like a bed sheet too. Left alone for another minute Cassandra would have cried uncontrollably at her own stupidity.  
  
"I'm wondering why you be sneakin around on deck at such times in the morning dressed like a man and not but a boot on your feet?" she spun round to face the captain.   
  
"You filthy mongrel!" she snapped jamming a fist onto her hip and waving a finger at him. The pirate looked down at the tip of her finger and moved to the side as if dodging a bullet. "If you had any remorse in your foul body you'll let me off this boat at the next port."  
  
"Ship luv, not a boat." he corrected narrowing his eyes and fidgeting his hands. Cassandra snorted.  
  
"It's nout but a raft with sails," The captain looked around his dark eyes wide checking that the ship was indeed a ship and not a raft, satisfied her turned back to her and patted the ship's barrier fondly.   
  
"You'll warm to it." he said swaying as he spoke. Cassandra scowled.  
  
"I don't plan to be on it long enough to warm to it," she tried to turn her back to him but he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to face him.  
  
"Look luv, your getting what you want and I'm getting what I want, so lets just call it even savvy,?" she seethed with anger and lashed out her hand and caught him across the cheek with her slap. Sparrow closed his eyes briefly wishing away the sting.  
  
"When was I wanting to be kidnapped by a boat full of scoundrels?" she snapped as the captain raised his hand.  
  
"Ship." he corrected her again keeping a sharp eye on her hand in case she raised it again. Cassandra narrowed her eyes on him.  
  
"I don't care what it is, its dirty and disgusting and over run with drunken louts." Sparrow gave her and small shrug and a smaller smile.  
  
"Welcome to the Black Pearl luv," he swaggered off. Mr Gibbs rushed over to her.  
  
"Have you lost your senses lass, I give you boots to wear and you still come out here with nothing on your blasted feet!" Cassandra scowled after the captain as Mr Gibbs led her back to the stairwell. From the helm he lifted his hat and grinned at her, the gold in his teeth catching the morning sun and winking.  
  
"You tell me Mr Gibbs." Cassandra accepted to tankard of rum he offered her as she sat alone with him in the galley. "Tell me what he wants." Mr Gibbs perched himself on the stool opposite her and placed his own drink on the wobbling round table. His eyes gleamed with exitment at getting to tell the story.  
  
"Well lass," he said rubbing his hands together, "I will tell you, you see Jack has unfinished business with Callis, your father, or rather," he said raising his bushy eyebrows, "your father has unfinished business with Jack. You see seven years ago your father made a bet with his union that he could catch Jack Sparrow." Mr Gibbs snorted at the thought, "And catch the Pearl he did and all that was on it save Jack of course, Mad with rage Callis had it so that every day that Jack didn't show himself he would sent a crew member to the Gallows. Seven days it took Jack to get himself to Dillon." Mr Gibbs lowered his eyes, "That was seven of his crew hung. Anyways Jack dives in saves the rest and makes off with his ship leaving your father a laughing stock of the union." the pirate looked at Cassandra's stricken face, "See lass your not a victim here, you're a trophy."   
  
Cassandra understood at last how she came to know of Jack's name, she could here it now coming from her fathers lips as he had raged in his study. She glanced up at Mr Gibbs.  
  
"He's using me to get back at my father?" Mr Gibbs nodded lifting his tankard to his lips, a small smile crept across Cassandra's lips as she lifted hers.


	3. A wet argument

Again no I do not own potc which is very unfortunate for myself but I do own dear Cassandra.  
  
Please please sent me some reviews. Are you even liking the story so far? I know not much has happened but it will I promise!!  
  
XXXX  
  
Although Cassandra's mind was a little bit more at rest with the thought that at least her father was suffering for this, she still felt deeply unnerved at being stranded on the ship. The whole feeling of being completely at the pirates hands scared her half to death. True some had been quite friendly towards her but other wise she hated the lot of them. The captain himself and his smugness irritated her no end, she scowled at the thought. Her belly grumbled loudly as she lent back against the wall. In protest she had retreated her self to her cabin refusing to come out, Mr Gibbs dropped by now and again to drop in some soup or stew but that had stopped and now on the four day hunger drove Cassandra out. She stomped up onto the deck.  
  
"Jack Sparrow." she snapped confronting the captain as he dozed.  
  
"Captain," he corrected not removing his hat that was perched in the bridge of his nose to shade his eyes.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow luv," Cassandra ignored him as she raged on.  
  
"I'm I to starve to death on this driftwood you call a ship?" she jammed her hands on her hips and glared at him. The captain tipped his hat up and eyed her with a small smile.  
  
"If you want to eat luv, then you join the rest of them for supper, savvy?" he nodded down at the crew as they worked the ship. Cassandra snorted.  
  
"No," and Jack laughed,  
  
"Then you'll have to eat with me then," Cassandra bent close to him.  
  
"I would rather die of hunger that eat with the likes of you Sparrow." she growled turning on her heel and stalking off.  
  
"Captain Sparrow." Jack called after her replacing his hat on the bridge of his nose.  
  
XXXX   
  
As it turned out Cassandra did make her way to the galley at supper, she was beginning to feel somewhat light headed and faint. Most of the crew were still on deck securing the ship against the gathering winds but she did see Mr Gibbs perched on a stool digging into his strew. Cassandra ladled herself a bowl and joined him.  
  
"Decided to join us after all then?" he smiled setting a bottle of rum by her bowl.   
  
"It would appear I have little choice if I want to live." she said attacking the stew. Mr Gibbs nodded and slurped loudly on his leather flask.  
  
"Drink up then lass," he said wiping his mouth and pointing to the rum. "Long night we've got ahead of us." Cassandra looked up questioningly from her stew at the older man. He pulled from his pockets a deck of well used cards. "Storm is cooking in the distance, ship is getting battened down for the night which means we're all in for a rough morning."  
  
"Rough morning?" she repeated chewing on a piece of beef. Mr Gibbs nodded, his eyes twinkling in the dim light.  
  
"Aye lass, by morning we'll all be feeling a bit worse for wear." he held up the rum bottle to her and she accepted pushing away her empty bowl. He flicked some cards in her direction and Cassandra picked them up gingerly.   
  
"I don't really know how-" Mr Gibbs cut her off.  
  
"I'll show you lass," he said grinning, Cassandra frowned and picked up her bottle of rum as more of the crew began to filter in.  
  
XXXX  
  
The cards she held where beginning to blur.   
  
"I'll tell you what," Jack said to Mr Gibbs, "I'll match your two and raise you two as well, what say you for that?" Mr Gibbs grumbled under his breath and looked at Cassandra. She smiled and continued to match the bet with the small pebbles she had in front of her. The pile was diminishing quickly but with a hand like this one she was sure to win as long as Jack was bluffing.  
  
She watched Joe and Miggs throw down their cards cursing their bad luck. Jack grinned and sucked on his bottle of rum as if it were his last. If her father were to see her now he would be happy to see her sink to the bottom of the ocean with her throat slit. Dressed like a man, drinking like one too and sitting clutching a hand of cards as if she had done it all her life.   
  
"Just me and you luv." the captain caught her eye and lifted one side of his mouth in a half smile. He placed another cluster of pebbles on the growing pile. Cassandra didn't hesitate to match him, Jack narrowed his eyes and stared at his cards before sighing.  
  
"Let's have them then," he said watching as she threw down her hand. Mr Gibbs turned and clapped a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Well done lass," he said as Jack stood nodding at his empty tankard, Mr Gibbs passed it to him.  
  
"Another, luv?" he asked eyeing her empty rum bottle, Cassandra shook her head and watched as he ambled away. She turned to Mr Gibbs grinning wildly.  
  
"I finally won!" she began to count her pile of pebbles as a figure slipped in beside her.  
  
"How about I join this game?" Cuttle said smirking at Cassandra, "And if I beat you, I get to show you the inside of my cabin," his hand snaked under the table and grasped the top of her leg. Mr Gibbs threw him a warning look as he shuffled the cards but Cuttle lent closer to her,  
  
"Still got your innocence Cassandra? I can take it away for you."  
  
"You bastered, I would surly slit my own throat than let your hands touch me." she stood slapping his hand from her leg. Cuttle's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist yanking her closer to his face, as she caught her balance her foot kicked the stool sending it crashing into the table.   
  
"What makes you think you have a choice?"   
  
Mr Gibbs turned to Cuttle angry.   
  
"You let that lass alone," he snapped.   
  
Jack glanced up from the rum crate at the commotion, he watched the girl flee from the room and Mr Gibbs face redden with anger. Jack picked up his drinks and swaggered back over in time to hear Cuttle curse the girl.  
  
"She is a Callis, she should be punished for the death of our brothers, it was me who brought her here and instead of punishment you have her eating our food and drinking our drink," he raged glaring down at Mr Gibbs, Jack sat down propping his leg on the table enjoying for the moment the two men glaring at each other.  
  
"The lass has nothing to do with her fathers actions." Mr Gibbs snapped standing to meet Cuttles dark eyes. Jack raised an eyebrow, it wasn't often that Mr Gibbs showed anger.  
  
"She's a whore, and you're a fool to think other wise!" Cuttle snapped pointing a finger at Mr Gibbs. Jack stiffened a little narrowing his eyes on the black man. He couldn't tell wither it was Cuttles insult to Mr Gibbs that angered him so or the fact he had called the girl a whore, it bothered him never the less and he glanced up speaking for the first time.  
  
"If you so much as look in the girls direction," he slurred staring hard at Cuttle, "it'll be myself that'll be pushing you off the plank mate," Cuttle scowled as he looked at the floor.  
  
"Aye sir,"  
  
Jack stood nodding at Mr Gibbs as he left the table, Cuttle had soured his mood enough for him to request only his own company for the evening. He glanced down at the girls cabin pondering briefly wither to check on her, rubbing a hand over his face he chose instead to retreat to his own cabin. It was a struggle to open the stairwell door that led to the deck, the wind pinned it shut and it took Jack a good shove to open the blasted thing. Clutching in one hand his bottle of rum he used his other to try and shield his eyes from the rain that was lashing down on the ship, he cursed the storm as he headed to his own quarters checking quickly over the deck to make sure all was well. An irritated growl escaped from his throat as he saw the girl standing on the deck holding onto one of the mast poles. He made his way over and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" he shouted over the wind, Cassandra turned and looked at him her face twisted with anger. Sighing heavily Jack grabbed her wrist and heaved her into his cabin and slammed the door shut. Cassandra was laughing wildly at him, this irritated him no end as he stared at her waiting for an explanation. She took a mouthful of the bottle of rum she cradled and pointed to him.  
  
"You're a fool Jack Sparrow, you've messed this one up something rotten," she narrowed her eyes and slumped down on one of the chairs that surrounded his deck. Jack didn't bother to correct her and instead tipped his head back to study the girl, She met his gaze her eyes burning as she smiled somewhat wickedly. She was pretty, The chestnut curls now tangled and plastered round her pale face. Jack risked a look over her wet shirt that clung to her slim figure.   
  
"You kidnapped the wrong person," she continued taking another gulp of the rum and laughing.   
  
"How's that luv?" he ventured reaching over and taking the bottle from her hands, he set it down on the deck well out of her reach. Cassandra's face fell and for a moment she looked completely alone and miserable, she turned quickly and stabbed a finger at him.  
  
"If you had wanted to get back at my father then you should have kidnapped the Commodore, my father's only want for me is to marry the ass and bang!" she threw her hands in the air startling Jack, "He has the son he always wanted." Jack frowned, curling and uncurling his fingers. In another situation he would have enjoyed the waterdrenched girl in his cabin.  
  
"Well your father will be needing you back then I expect?" he supplied smacking her hand away from his bottle of rum, she cast him an icy look. "And as long as you're here you cant marry the commodore your father will be as angry as they come." he grinned at her satisfied he'd straightened out the predicament. His eyes wandered down to her wet shirt again.  
  
Cassandra stared at the captain as he grinned at her, wet beads of rain dripping down his cheeks. She frowned and her manor softened .  
  
"Let me go Captain, my father need not know I'm not aboard." she stood pleading and Jack nodded cocking his head to the side his smile begining to charm her.  
  
"Six weeks luv, the next port I'll let you go."   
  
"You lie!" Cassandra stepped forward suddenly her eyes filled with anger, "Two days Miggs said! Two days and we're on land!"  
  
Jack lifted a finger in the air to protest,  
"Aye that would be Tortuga, but-" Cassandra raged at him  
  
"I don't care where it is its off this bloody ship and away from you pirates." she snapped turning towards the door.  
  
"Aye it is off this ship but-"  
  
"But nothing ," she swung round and stabbed a finger at his chest, Jack eyed her finger in surprise and lifted his finger once more to try and finish his warming. " you'll let me off this ship Captain Sparrow or I'll hang you myself by that foul neck of yours." Jack clasped a hand round his neck as if to protect it, he frowned as Cassandra turned again to get to the door.  
  
"Ok luv. If that's what you want."

XXXX

Well??? Please let me know how its coming on. I know it still fairly slow but some action in the next chapter i promise! How steamy do you want this story to be? Any suggestions welcome folks. Please reveiw i need some motivation. xxx


	4. Tortuga

I do not own potc or any of the characters, it's a sad truth for all of us I know.  
  
Thank you so much for your reviews, Starlight Dagger, Lady of Death and Moulin-rouge-pirate. please keep me posted on what you think.  
  
Cassandra stared out over the Port as the Pearl glided in to the docks. She was completely dismayed at what she saw. Pirate ships on either side of the Pearl, pirates milling about the docks, pirates swarming around the taverns. She closer her eyes to try an control her urge to find Sparrow and dismember him. She knew he had tried to tell her that Tortuga was a pirate port but she hadn't listened, this angered her more as she knew that her own pride would not allow her to ask Jack to keep her on the ship. She sighed deeply to try again to control her urge to break down and cry at her frustrations. She wasn't cut out for this kind of thing, it was tearing her apart inside. Jack sidled up beside her and gave her a side look.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" he said turning his gaze joyfully around the busy port. Cassandra bit her lip in order to stop a string of obscenities fall from her mouth. Jack put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.  
  
"Is this a goodbye for now darling?" he asked seriously. Cassandra cursed his mocking her silently, meeting his eyes and showing no sign of emotion.  
  
"I guess," she said hoping her would ask her not to get off the ship. Jack nodded and turned to his crew.  
  
"Fill this ship, and then we can get on with the more important matter of Little Dickies." he yelled, the crew immediately abandoning the ship to gather the supplies. He swayed on his feet as he turned back to Cassandra.  
  
"Time for a last drink luv?" he asked his hands fidgeting in their usual manor. Cassandra bit back another urge to slap him. She wanted nothing more than to rid herself of this pirate that pestered her thoughts so.   
  
"I'd rather get going." she said dryly looking over the port. Humiliation crept over her as she turned towards the plank. Jack shrugged and jammed his thumbs into the sash round his waist, he watched her carefully stepping onto the plank and grinned at her back, as if sensing it she threw him a cold look and the smile fell from his lips.  
  
"Up there." he said pointing towards a narrow street, "follow it until you reach an inn called Sylvia's, Tell her I sent you and she'll sort you out for the night." he lifted his hat and bowed slightly as Cassandra stepped off the plank. She nodded but said nothing walking quickly towards the street.  
  
Jack watched her go his lost smile finding its way back onto his lips. The girl irritated him no end but in a different sort of way. She had enough back bone in her to challenge him and although it shocked him to think about it he enjoyed her company even if it was just when they argued. Jack straightened up as Mr Gibbs approached.  
  
"Where's the lass gone?" he asked following Jack's gaze to the girl.  
  
"A walk," he stated and caught sight of Mr Gibbs frown. "Just getting away from us for a bit mate, she wont be long." he turned and threw Mr Gibbs a one of his more mischievous smiles. They both stared after her for a long moment both somewhere lost in thought.  
  
"Little Dickies?" Mr Gibbs said at last realising he was wasting his drinking time. Jack looked around quickly looking somewhat shocked that he was still standing on the ship and not in the tavern.  
  
"Aye,"  
  
XXXX  
  
Cassandra hurried along the cobbled streets, she thanked Mr Gibbs silently at the clothes she wore, she didn't stick out to much however she didn't go unnoticed. Some shouted at her as she passed others blocked her path and tormented her. She looked in vain for the tavern that Jack had mentioned but it failed to come into view. She was beginning to think Jack had sent her on a wild goose chase. Stopping finally she looked all around her, tears pricking her eyes, she was too scared to ask anyone where the tavern was. A hand shot out and gripped her wrist.  
  
"Lost missy?" she faced the thickset pirate, one of his eyes was fused shut with and ugly scar and his body was a canvass of tattoo's and scars.  
  
"No." she replied too quickly trying to pull her arm out of his iron grasp. The pirate laughed and pulled her toward him.  
  
"I think you are, otherwise a young pirate miss like yourself wouldn't be walkin' around on her own." his foul breath wafted over Cassandra's cheeks and she pulled her face away.   
  
"Get away from me you swine." she spat trying again to pull free. The pirate grabbed a handful of her hair and began to drag her into one of the small alleyways. She struggled desperately as his hand covered her mouth. Panic filled her every bone as he pushed her roughly against the wall, she thrashed at his hands as he tried to grope at her, her scream muffled against his hand. Finally she found her strength and lifted her knee into the pirates crotch, he double up immediately cursing her. Cassandra bit down hard on his hand blood seeping between her teeth. He finally let go and slumped to the ground still holding his throbbing privates. Cassandra stumbled clear of the ally retching at the blood in her mouth. She knew there was no way that she was going to stay in this port. Finding her strength she began to make her way to the inn Little Dickies she had passed somewhere on the way. There was only one way she was going to get off this port and it was by pirate ship and the only pirate she trusted was oddly enough the one that kidnapped her.  
  
XXXX  
  
Cassandra didn't hesitate to approach Jack when she caught sight of him in the small tavern. His eyes danced as he seen her approach.  
  
"What happened luv, your bleeding?" he stood catching sight of her blood streaked cheek.   
  
"It's not mine," she replied cursing the fact she was about to grovel. Jack smiled.  
  
"I see you settling in then?" Cassandra cut his remark short with a scowl.  
  
"Please Captain, let me back on, I cant stay here, it'll be the death of me." she looked up her eyes pleading with him. Jack tipped his head back and looked down his nose at her one side of his mouth curving up.  
  
"I have never given you a reason not to trust me, you should have trusted me on this one."   
  
Cassandra bit back a comment that he had kidnapped her but instead nodded.  
  
"All's well then." he said thrusting a bottle of rum into her hand before spitting onto his sleeve. Cassandra wrinkled her nose in disgust as he set about wiping the dried blood from her face.   
  
XXXX  
  
Long passed sober Cassandra tried to guide the bottle towards her mouth, she swallowed the liquid no longer feeling the foul taste in her mouth. The tables were awash with laughter as Mr Gibbs told the story of Barbossa and as she glanced around she felt a warmth for the crew as they added their own parts in.   
  
"I don't believe it Mr Gibbs," she slurred waving the bottle at the old man, " The undead and all." Mr Gibbs laughed and nodded at Jack.  
  
"Its true he was one of them for one of the strangest moments in his life. Ask anybody here about Barbossa and you'll get the same story." Cassandra aimed the bottle again at her mouth and took a glug, her gaze rested on Jack as he watched.  
  
"That would make you a hero then Jack." she said using his first name for the first time. She held his eyes for a moment unable to look away.  
  
"Only to some luv," he said reaching over and removing the bottle from her hand. Cassandra offered him a small smile suddenly feeling a respect for the pirate. He stood and grabbed her arm hauling her to her feet. He turned to Mr Gibbs.  
  
"I'll get the girl home, mate," he said pulling Cassandra from the tables, she shot him an angry look.  
  
"I'm fine, I don't need you to escort me back." she met Jack's dubious look and scowled.   
  
"Same as you didn't need an escort to Sylvia's, oh that's right you didn't make it that far." he shot back, Cassandra's hand itched to clout him but she bit it back huffing as he pulled her clear of the table.  
  
The air outside was crisp as the night was clear. Jack walked beside her nodding now and then at pirates who addressed him.  
  
"People know you." she commented as another man greeted him.  
  
"Know of me luv, and I wouldn't trust a single one not to stab a dagger between my shoulder blades."   
  
"How so?" she looked up at his face and he flashed her a smile, the gold in his teeth winking at her.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luv, people know of me because I'm the one that never gets caught, the one that never gets killed," he waved a hand in the air, "but what of the person that finally does kill me? He will then be the man that killed the unkillable. Never trust anybody luv," his hand shot out and grabbed the scruff of Cassandra's shirt as she stumbled forward. Blushing she thanked him feeling drawn to his eyes. It had been a long time since she felt that fluttering feeling in her belly, like a small trapped bird. She looked away scolding herself.  
  
"You told me I could trust you," she pointed out. Jack frowned glanced about perhaps looking for an answer.  
  
"And do you? It would seem you trusted me enough to come back to me." Cassandra chuckled lightly at his contradicting words.  
  
"You are mistaken Jack, that was desperation not trust."   
  
Ahead the Black Pearl suddenly peaked in the docks, Cassandra could have swore that the shadows were much deeper and thicker than that of the ships she stood by.  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day I begged to be back aboard that ship," she sighed risking a look at the pirate. Only pride and love shone in his eyes as he stared at his Pearl he nodded slowly,  
  
"Told you you'd warm to it," he turned a triumphic smile on his face it fell as soon as he caught Cassandra's sour face, he shrugged and swaggered off towards the ship mildly irritated that she didn't share his thought about the Pearl. Frowning Cassandra quickened her pace and followed the pirate onto the ship, he stood gazing over it in complete admiration.  
  
"Took me ten years to get this ship back," he commented softly, "And there's not a pirate in theses waters that would dare take it off me again," Cassandra observed him in the moonlight, he was almost impossible to read, the sudden sorrow in his eyes perhaps she mistook for anger and then his smile that now graced his face was it bitter or was it charming, Deciding she was too drunk for these thoughts Cassandra made towards the stairwell door. Jack followed her and stood by as she reached to open the door but her eyes were misguided and she ended up staring at Jack. He stepped forward and Cassandra caught her breath, the little bird was back and it appeared to have grown. Tipping her head back she met his eyes mystified by there darkness, he searched her eyes for perhaps the same thing she searched for in his,  
  
"Do you want me to?" he asked. Cassandra's mouth was dry and she could only nod weakly, she cursed herself instantly, what ever happened to the word no? She realised with a sickening thought that the word was still in her vocabulary and she had not chosen nor wanted to use it. Jack lifted his hand perhaps to touch her face his eyes roved her face and rested on her lips, he was so close she could feel his breath on her lips, sweet with rum. She felt for the first time a sudden longing to be held and it shocked her further that it was for this pirate that stood before her. Jack eyes fell to the floor and he stood back his hand slapping against his side.  
  
"And that would make me a scoundrel for taking advantage of a drunken lass." he offered her a small smile. Cassandra opened her mouth to protest but snapped it shut as she caught herself. It would be a sorry day when she would beg Jack Sparrow to kiss her. Jack lifted his hat to her as he walked backwards.  
  
"Another time luv,"  
  
Cassandra stood reeling in humiliation as the captain melted into the darkness, she could have slapped herself for being so stupid,  
  
"A scoundrel for not," she muttered turning to the stairwell.  
  
XXXX  
  
The sun was already cruising high over the sky when Cassandra finally woke. Her head was throbbing and it took her a good long while to risk sitting up. Every muscle in her body protested when she pulled herself over to the mirror. She looked dead, never before had she seen skin so grey. Perhaps she should put a bag over her head incase Jack mistook her for one of his undead enemies. A dry laugh found its way into her throat as she heaved herself up. Memories crept slowly into her head as she pulled on her trousers over the boots she still had on and groaned aloud when she remembered Jack. Trying desperately to rub some colour into her face she staggered to the door still feeling light-headed and dizzy. Her mouth tasted foul and was so dry she would have slurped at a puddle had she saw one. Standing now at the stairwell she could hear Jack barking orders on the deck, again embarrassment gripped her and she turned away heading instead to the kitchen.  
  
Diago the cook turned as she entered, his hands never stopping their peeling.  
  
"Miss Callis," he greeted her with a nod, Cassandra delved into a pale of water and drank readily.  
  
"I think I drank to much last night," she said wiping the water from her chin, the cook laughed.  
  
"I think we all did miss, a good night it was." he diced the potato and threw it into the huge pot immediately picking up another. Cassandra eyed the huge pile he still had to peel and found herself a knife.  
  
"Have we left Tortuga?" she asked picking herself a potato and copying Diago. He nodded dicing again.  
  
"Aye, Jack had them up there at first light," Cassandra said nothing as she struggled to peel. "Change of heart you had then, coming out for a drink at last?" he asked casting her a side glance. Cassandra nodded.  
  
"I was just thankful that Jack let me back on board." she diced the vegetable and flung it into the pot, Diago looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Back on board?" Cassandra looked at him and told her story about the argument she'd had. The cook laughed heartily when she finished.  
  
"Jack had no intention of leaving you in Tortuga, he said you were getting fresh air and you'd be back before long." Cassandra scowled at the potato.  
  
"Miserable git, I could have been killed by that one eyed man," again she felt like a fool. How dare Jack assume she wouldn't last, but he'd been right. The thought soured her further. Diago disappeared into the pantry still chuckling to himself. She snorted out loud at her foul mood.  
  
"Was wondering where you were," Cassandra didn't even grace the captain with a glance.  
  
"What do you want?" she said non to friendly.  
  
"I was just checking you hadn't flung yourself to the sea as it were," he eyed the mutilated potato she held and wrinkled his nose. Cassandra said nothing but Jack continued to hover behind her, she could feel his eyes in her back and it unnerved her no end.  
  
"What are you pestering me for," she finally snapped slamming the knife down and turning to glare at him. Jack stepped back looking surprised at her hostility.  
  
"Is there a problem between us luv?" he asked keeping a sharp eye on her hand in case she tried to abuse him with it.  
  
"That would be yourself," she snapped, "Letting me wander about that miserable town on my own." Jack held up his hand in defence.  
  
"That was your own doing luv, I did try and warn you." he moved the knife out of her reach and risked at look at her face.  
  
"You didn't try and stop me though." she shot back turning her back to him and snatching the knife from the table. Jack lifted a finger and took a step back, his cheek twitched at his growing annoyance.  
  
"You play me like a fool Jack Sparrow," she said attacking the potato. Jack opened his mouth to correct his title but thought better of it, instead he swayed a little closer his fingers curling.  
  
"And if I thought you were a fool, I would have taken advantage of you last night," he raised a finger as he backed away, "Which by the way luv, is not finished with." he flashed her a charming smile before leaving. Cassandra stared after him a blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"Is that chemistry I'm sensing between the you and the captain," Diago broke her thoughts as he slammed a slab of salted meat on the work surface.  
  
"The only thing you'll be sensing is that of irritation Mr Diago. He's a pirate." the cook smiled.  
  
"And a good man." Cassandra stared thoughtfully at the door.  
  
"There is no such thing."  
  
XXXX  
  
Well???? Did you guys like it, please let me know. If anyone has any suggestion or anything please tell me, its great to hear your views from the story. I've already started the next chapter so it should be with you in the next day or two. 


	5. Getting off at Port Reece?

I do not own potc, it saddens me more every time I have to say that.  
  
A big thanks to untouchable 1400 and again to you moulin rouge pirate for you reveiws for the last chapter, yes i know she does have a crush but i dont think she realises yet! May be in this chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
XXXX  
  
The weeks had rolled by, Cassandra had barley noticed them pass her. She stared now at the girl in the mirror. Her skin had been kissed by the sun and her tight chestnut curls pulled back into a long braid, her eyes danced with excitement at the reflection, grabbing her boots she hauled them on and almost skipped up onto the deck.  
  
Mr Gibbs glanced up from his rope tying as she stood beside him, her eyes hungrily searching the sea.  
  
"What's put you in such a fine mood lass?" he asked shielding his eyes from the sun. Cassandra breathed deep the sea's salty aroma and smiled at the horizon.  
  
"It's another day Mr Gibbs," she chirped grinning down at the older man. He stood slowly and followed her gaze out to the horizon.  
  
"Nothing around us but water and freedom, I couldn't ask for more." she continued, her eye's glistening with the joy of being on this ship she had become so fond of. Mr Gibbs glanced at her.  
  
"Your beginning to sound like Jack," he turned to move onto the next rope, "It's what it does to you lass, the sea that is," he bent down to tie off the next rope and Cassandra smiled.  
  
"Aye," her eyes wandered over the deck and rested on Jack. He stood by the helm lost in his own thoughts, his lips moving as he murmured his pirate tunes. There friendship had been somewhat rocky, they would argue over little things and yet the argument was as quick to disappear as a change in the subject or a flick of Jacks wrist. Cassandra had never truly opened herself to the captain in fear of where it would leave her emotions, there was always something about him she could not place. Grinning now she sauntered towards him, his eyes caught her and he watched her suspiciously climbing the stairs to the helm.  
  
"Morning Jack," she smiled wickedly and sidled up beside him. He grunted still watching her from his narrowed eyes.  
  
"I believe we had an accord," she shifted a little closer to the wheel, "I did beat your cards last night." she met his gaze and raised her eyebrows expectantly. Jack's cheek twitched and he nodded solemnly.  
  
"Aye we had an accord," he muttered stepping away from the wheel and finding a crate to perch himself on. Cassandra leapt forward crying out with joy, she grasped a hold of the wheel and turned to Jack who had propped his legs up on a crate and settled his hat over his eyes ready for a doze.  
  
"Jack!" she hissed, he peered out from beneath the rim of his hat. Cassandra tapped her head meaningfully, "You promised!" The captain sighed taking of his hat and taking a look to the heavens for perhaps an answer.  
  
"A deal is a deal." he admitted throwing her the hat and settling himself back down. "Keep us pointing west luv,"  
  
"Captain!" she corrected, her stare meeting the horizon. Jack rolled his eyes and watched as she fumbled with the compass, it had been a long time since there had been a female at the wheel of his ship. A smile crept across his lips as he closed his eyes again.  
  
Mr Gibbs rushed up the stairs.  
  
"Sail ho," he said nodding at the waters behind them, Jack didn't so much as open his eyes,  
  
"Capt'n?" Mr Gibbs went to rouse the pirate. Jack nodded in Cassandra's direction. Sighing Mr Gibbs turned to her,  
  
"Sails on the horizon miss." he mumbled. Cassandra merely stared at him oblivious of what to do, she turned to Jack.  
  
"Jack what do we do?" the captain shrugged a small smile gracing his lips. Cassandra let out an annoyed snort and pulled off the leather hat throwing at Jack. He eyed her smugly and finally stood.  
  
"It looks like a merchant ship," he said peering threw the eyeglass Mr Gibbs had presented to him. "We're only a day from port, probably just taking the same course," he handed the eyeglass back to the older man and replaced his hat. Cassandra's heart sank to the bottom of her chest.  
  
"Keep a weather eye on it anyhow mate," he finished as Mr Gibbs nodded and left the helm, Cassandra stepped forward twisting her long braid in her fingers.  
  
"Is that Port Reece we're a day from?" she inquired chewing her bottom lip. Jack looked down at her.  
  
"Aye, you'll be glad to hear." he turned to face the deck below him, "Gibbs! Where are you sneaken off to man? Come and take this wheel."  
  
Cassandra followed the captain into his cabin and sat down at his desk watching him all the while.   
  
"What?" he asked finally pulling from his drawer a aged map.  
  
"Do I have to get off?"   
  
"Off what?"  
  
"The ship," he looked up sharply almost shocked at her words. Studying her for a moment he looked back down at the map.  
  
"Aye." Cassandra stared at him defiantly.  
  
"Why?" Jack's head snapped up and he sighed irritation growing on his face.  
  
"Well because, you raged and fumed at me for the better part of a month about getting off this bloody ship."  
  
"That was before…"  
  
"Before what?" he stood his hands groping at the air as he questioned her. Cassandra knew the captain better than he thought she did and she knew now that even as he looked angrily at her his eyes were that of sorrow.  
  
"I like it here, I like being on the ship, with the men, with you," she added cautiously watching his reaction. There was none Jack only sighed.  
  
"And what of all the looting and fighting when it comes? Are you going to enjoy that as well?"  
  
It was Cassandra's turn to sigh. She watched him rub his face and sit back down at his chair. Standing Cassandra glared at him anger finally overcoming her.  
  
"It was your idea to have me on this ship!"  
  
"With no intention of keeping you on it!" Jack shot back not even looking up at her.  
  
"What harm am I to anybody Jack?" her tone softened slightly and she studied him hunched over his map.  
  
"Me." Cassandra stared at him not fully understanding. "I'm not changing my mind savvy?" he continued softly. Cassandra turned and left tears flooding her cheeks, Mr Gibbs called to her but she ignored him desperately seeking the solitude of her cabin.  
  
Jack sighed as she left, the girl tormented him no end. Mr Gibbs swung his head round the door.  
  
"Everything ok capt'n?" Jack only nodded, "I seen the lass rush out in a state is all," he stepped into the cabin and closed the door.  
  
"Aye, wanted to stay on the ship." Jack leaned back in the chair and fished about in his desk drawer for his rum. Mr Gibbs raised his bushy eyebrows.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?" Jack snapped, "I believe it was yourself Mr Gibbs that told me it was bad luck to bring a woman on board." Mr Gibbs shrugged and took out his own flask.  
  
"Aye sir, didn't stop you bringing one aboard before,"  
  
"And look what happened to her." Jack took a mouthful of rum and glanced up at his first mate. "It's trouble mate,"  
  
"Trouble for who exactly Jack? The girl helps in the kitchen, scrubs the decks with the rest of us louts, she's not trouble for us." Jack was beginning to feel deeply irritated by the older man. He hated to think it but it was because he was right.   
  
"What of when she's bored with the sea and the freedom and wants her fancy frocks and maids back? I don't want to be burdened with a home sick female on this ship." Mr Gibbs snorted surprising Jack, he wagged a finger at the captain angry for the first time Jack can remember, at him.  
  
"Jack Sparrow I've known you too long to see you frightened of a lass," Jack stared at the first mate as if he'd gone mad.  
  
"Frightened?"  
  
"Aye frightened! It may not be the lass herself but what she brings." he turned to leave,  
  
"Did you ever stop to think Jack that perhaps it isn't the ship and the sea and the freedom that drives the young lass but yourself that intrigues her to stay?" Mr Gibbs left on that note leaving Jack standing still in shock at Mr Gibbs's outburst.  
  
XXXX  
  
Port Reece came all too soon for Cassandra, she'd changed into her dress and scrunched her curls back into their little spirals even braved herself to put on some make up. Her reflection disgusted her. Sighing she made her way onto the deck as the ship crawled slowly up next to a pier. Crowds had begun to gather at the pirate ship as some of the crew leapt off to begin bringing in supplies. Cassandra stood her head held high as guards began to filter into the dock fearing a battle. She said nothing as Jack ambled up beside her.  
  
"Port Reece," he introduced her swinging his hand over the docks, Cassandra caught it and pulled herself close to the captain.  
  
"You are going to die a lonely man if you push away every female that looks your way," she snapped and Jack pulled away looking startled, a grin spread across his face.  
  
"Generally I don't push them away, otherwise I'd be a deprived man at that," his smile fell off his lips when he caught Cassandra's cold stare, he sighed and lifted a small dagger to the side of her head. He caught the single curl in his hand and tucked it into his sash. Cassandra didn't flinch but stared hard into his eyes looking desperately for and answer. Jack glanced about the port and turned to her.  
  
"Look luv, this is affecting the both of us, so lets not make it too difficult savvy?" he put his hand on the small of her back and tried to guide her towards the plank.   
  
"Yes Jack and it would appear that I'm the only one doing anything about it!" Cassandra cried exasperated that Jack was so stubborn. He rolled his eyes and tipped his head back looking to the heaven for some help. None came and he looked at Cassandra alone.  
  
"Listen, take this," he pulled from around his neck a gold medallion and handed it to her. "I'll be havin' that back someday savvy?" Cassandra stared at him doubtfully, Jack put both hands on her shoulder and looked down at her as if he were speaking to a child.  
  
"Despite what you and Mr Gibbs over there may think, I'm not a fool nor do I intend to be one in the future," he raised a hand as if it would make it easier for him to explain. "Treasure is no good to me if I cant keep it safe." Cassandra met his eyes with a hard stare.  
  
"Nor is it any good to you if you let it go." she turned quickly and left him standing, his hand dropping to his side in defeat.

XXXX

Well? Please reveiw and let me know what you think i'll try and get the next chapter with you in a couple of days! thanks for reading! XX


	6. Return of the Pearl

I don't own potc or any of the characters sigh  
  
Thank you again to my reviewers, Untouchable 1400 you were quick off the mark last night! I only just uploaded it and I got your review, thank you! This is actually the second time a wrote this, I got half way through and my computer shut down, my own fault for not saving it as I went.  
  
XXXX  
  
Cassandra watched in complete misery as the Black Pearl sailed for the horizon, she was dimly aware of the towns people gossiping and looking at her. Blinking back a tear she looked down at the medallion, a scull, two ruby eyes glaring at her, she turned it over in her fingers to inspect the small engraved sparrow on the other side.  
  
"Miss?" An elderly gentleman approached her, "Miss are you alright?" he put a hand on her shoulder and Cassandra sighed. "Have you a home I can take you to?"  
  
She raised her head in time to see the pirate ship slip out of sight at the edge of the water line, it wrenched her heart with it.  
  
"No sir, I don't have a home here or anywhere for that matter." she offered him a smile and turned to leave. The gentleman stopped her his warm green eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Were you kidnapped? Should I send out my fleet?" again Cassandra smiled.  
  
"No sir they meant no harm." she turned again to leave and again she was stopped.  
  
"This matter is troubling me," he said sighing lightly, "Perhaps it is best if you come back to my manor for the moment."  
  
Lord Joseph Maurus was a kind and honest man, he listened patiently to Cassandra's story nodding and laughing when it was appropriate to do so, he comforted her when she cried and calmed her when she got angry. He gave her a room and a maid and in time he gave her a place in his elderly heart as the daughter he never had. Cassandra listened to the old mans stories, his three sons controlled the fleet and soldiers, he spoke of them with pride his eyes would fill with love at the mention of their names. His wife had passed away some years ago leaving the Lord alone in his huge manor but not for long. He had laughed gleefully at the announcement that his eldest son and his wife were expecting twins, the Lord had since busied himself preparing nurseries for when they visited. Cassandra's fondness for him only grew as he talked endlessly at his unborn grand children.  
  
Sitting now at the supper table she watched him rush in clutching a teddy bear.  
  
"Sorry I'm late dear. Was out at the market," he held up the little teddy proudly. "Where were you all morning, I tried to find you." the Lord sat down and picked up his fork.  
  
"I went out for a walk," she said shrugging slightly. Joseph sighed,  
  
"At the docks again?" Cassandra nodded, it wasn't uncommon for her to sit and gaze out to the sea for hours at a time, in the beginning Joseph would sometimes come with her, comforting her when she cried at the empty waters. Joseph sighed.  
  
"Cassandra, you cant give up on him but please don't pine for him either, you will waste away your young years by that sea." Cassandra nodded, she knew that he was right.  
  
"Forgive me Joseph for being such a fool," she laughed suddenly.  
  
"It has been over a year," he continued reaching over the table to take her hand, Cassandra sighed deeply and looked at the old man.  
  
"I know." Leaning back in his chair Joseph smiled warmly at her.  
  
"You know I look upon you like a daughter and if you ever wished to go back to the sea I would like to think that it is here you would return to?" Cassandra squeezed his hand.  
  
"Joseph, you know how I feel about this place about you. I-" Her moment was cut short by a butler running in,  
  
"Pirates sir! Heading for the Port!" he gasped, Cassandra was already gone running hard down the hall towards the main door. Joseph turned to the young butler standing slowly,  
  
"The sails lad, what colour are they?"  
  
"Black sir, pirates for sure. Shall I inform the Commodore?" Joseph smiled sadly and shook his head.  
  
"The only thing they are here to steal is young Cassandra's heart, get my carriage ready and have one of the maids pack a bag for Cassandra."  
  
Cassandra ran towards the dock, handfuls of her dress clutched in her shaking hands, her heart pounded in her chest as she caught sight of the black sails gliding into the docks. Jack stood at the portside searching the crowds, Cassandra pushed her way forward as the plank was lowered and Jack stepped off. He caught sight of her and a wicked grin spread across his face. Cassandra thundered up the pier as his arms opened to her.  
  
"Its been too long Jack!" she gasped holding him tight. He eyed the approaching carriage with interest as he set her back down on the wooden pier. Cassandra stared at him her eyes glowing with warmth, she noticed her chestnut curl braided tightly into his hair and her heart nearly split with joy. Jack stepped back his eyes narrowing as the Lord approached. Cassandra turned and took the old mans arm.   
  
"Jack this is Joseph, he's been looking after me," she gushed. Joseph extended his hand and Jack eyed it with suspicion before hesitantly shaking it.  
  
"Welcome to Port Reece. May I inquire if your stay will be a long one?" Jack's cheek twitched and he shook his head.  
  
"Just getting supplies and collecting some of my belongings as it were," he threw Cassandra quick smile. Joseph nodded and turned to his head guard.  
  
"Fill this boat with the finest supplies," he ordered the confused guard. Jack lifted a finger,  
  
"I was going to pay of course,"   
  
"Of course you were son," Joseph smiled, "instead you can promise me that you'll look after Cassandra," Jack glanced nervously about him, still waiting for something bad to happen,  
  
"Aye," Joseph nodded and turned to ask his other guard to fetch Cassandra's bag.  
  
"you packed me a bag?" the Lord turned to Jack,  
  
"I didn't think for one minute that you would leave here without Cassandra aboard you boat for a second time." Jack swayed forward a little and raised his finger,  
  
"Ship," Joseph only smiled and turned to Cassandra hugging her tightly.  
  
"This is not a goodbye Cassandra," he stated kissing her cheek. He turned and offered Jack his hand once more,  
  
"Mr Sparrow," Jack winced.  
  
"Captain, Captain Sparrow," he caught Cassandra's disapproving stare and lowered his eyes.  
  
"And you Governor Maurus," he shook Joseph's hand.  
  
"Lord Maurus," he corrected, Jack clasped his hands in front of him and bowed slightly,  
  
"My apologies sir," Jack looked clearly uncomfortable and it caused Cassandra to laugh out loud. It would seem that he wasn't used to being welcomed into Port's such as Reece. Cassandra took her bag and began to walk onto the ship, Jack followed her quickly eager to get back onto his own ground. The ship was full and as it began to pull away Cassandra waved at Joseph blowing a kiss over the growing distance between them. Jack sidled up beside her.  
  
"Not a bit old for you luv," he said wrinkling his nose, Cassandra elbowed his ribs, it was such a joy to hear his voice again, that incessant slurring and heavy accent. She turned to him.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Jack shrugged giving her a side ways glance,  
  
"Needed supplies, been in British waters we were passing by heading back into the Caribbean." Cassandra frowned disappointed.  
  
"Oh supplies," she muttered, Jack caught her disappointment and shrugged,  
  
"And you," he offered her a quick smile, "of course," Cassandra wasn't convinced. She had wanted Jack to come and get her because he wanted her to be on the ship,   
  
"I missed you," she said her voice lacking any enthusiasm, she was testing him, Jack eyed her swaying as he usually did but said nothing. Cassandra pursed her lips, she hadn't expected the sod to admit it back to her but she was disappointed never the less.  
  
"I see you didn't manage to acquire any emotions on you travels," she said sharply heading off towards her cabin.  
  
XXXX  
  
Supper had been a joy, Cassandra felt so happy to be among the rowdy pirates again. Mr Gibbs had been in his element telling stories of their travels. The brig was bursting with British riches and the crew were ecstatic at being back in their own waters, the mood could not have been any higher.  
  
Belly full and a bottle of rum in her hand Cassandra made her way over to Jack's cabin. He glanced up as she entered.  
  
"You missed supper," she sat the bottle of rum down on the desk and collapse into a chair.   
  
"I see you brought me it," Jack smiled as he reached over and lifted her bottle. He took a swig and looked at her, "What do you want?" Cassandra took the bottle off him scowling.  
  
"I just came in to talk to you," Jack raised an eyebrow and lifted his own bottle from his drawer. Cassandra sighed annoyed,  
  
"Conversation not so hot in your blood either is it," she stood to leave, Jack studied her for a moment.  
  
"Your father is after you," he said finally "Found out you were in Port Reece, Put a high bounty on your head for your safe return. His fleet are heading there right now. That's why I came to get you," Cassandra snorted,  
  
"I don't need you to save me, Joseph would have been able to protect me."  
  
"I didn't know you become so well acquainted did I?" he wrinkled his nose, "Might have been some one there that would have shot you in for the money."  
  
"So you're a bloody hero!" she snapped, annoyed that he had felt the need to save her, annoyed that he hadn't come to get her because he wanted her on the ship. Jack looked almost bored with her anger and he stood to take off his boots, belt and sash,  
  
"I could have just left you, he'd have caught you in no time," Cassandra didn't need Jack to explain this to her, True Joseph would have fought to protect her but Cassandra knew she would have handed herself in long before her father would have a chance to attack Port Reece.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me," Cassandra said her anger beginning to subside. Jack eyed her wearily unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"I don't need you to save me." he imitated pulling it off and throwing it loosely over the back of his chair. "Would you have got on the ship if I'd said anything?" Cassandra shrugged knowing he was right, her stubbornness would have left her in Port Reece.  
  
"Why did you feel the need to save me," she asked catching his eye. Jack bent over to pull off his trousers, his cheek twitched and he thought better of it.  
  
"I don't know Cassandra, perhaps I feel I owe you something," he answered with distaste in his voice. Cassandra opened her mouth to make another point but changed her mind when she seen the growing irritation on his face.  
  
"Where did you get those?" she asked instead nodding at two bullet scars on his chest. Jack's face twisted into a grim smile.  
  
"That would have been Governor Callis himself." he cocked his head to the side waiting for a reaction.  
  
"My father shot you?"   
  
"Aye luv, twice in fact," Cassandra stood and stepped closer, she reached out to touch the scars but Jack's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"These scars run deeper that you think luv," he said softly letting go of her wrist.  
  
"How?" she ran her lightest touch over the two dark patches of skin. Jack sighed.  
  
"It was seven years ago, do you not remember? Seven of my crew hung at the hands of your father," Cassandra sighed, she did remember.  
  
She had stood next to her father for each hanging, her father always made her do so, the seventh day she had watched as a young woman was hauled onto the gallows, she searched the crowd.  
  
"Who is she looking for father?"   
  
"The devil himself," her father had answered back, his tiny eyes scanning the crowds. The floor fell away under the girls feet, she was sobbing and screaming out a name before the noose tightened round her neck. Cassandra had turned away but her father a grabbed her young shoulders and forced her to look.  
  
"This is what happens to people who choose piracy as their course." he had snapped as the girls struggles subsided and she hung still. Gunshots suddenly rang out and a commotion down below in the court, Cassandra's minder had grabbed her and pulled her back out of harms reach.  
  
"The girl Jack, who was she?" Cassandra looked up at the captain, he studied her for a moment pondering on wither to tell. His eyes fell to the floor.  
  
"That would have been Anamarie," he said quietly. Cassandra understood at last, Anger welled up inside her she tried to control her sudden urge to comfort the pirate. Jack straightened.  
  
"I was too late, by only seconds I was too late," he shrugged. Cassandra let her fingers brush against the scars again.  
  
"It is my father who deserves to be hung," she said bitterly pulling her hand away. Jack grunted and grabbed her wrist pushing her hand back on his chest.  
  
"He'll pay his price, savvy?" he flashed her a gold smile. Cassandra smiled solemnly feeling the pirate tense under her touch. It pained him greatly to have a woman feel for him the way he assumed Cassandra did. It would certainly explain her moods. Anamarie had died feeling that way, she had died waiting for him to save her, it was a burden to him, one that he could never imagine happening again. He eyed Cassandra his eyes confused as she stared sadly at his scars. Fate and irony it would seem was swinging him in the way of another fall. This woman he had used so blindly to gain revenge on Callis was now his own weakness and he was damn sure Callis wouldn't hesitate to use her the same way he himself had done. Jack hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head back, he stared into her eyes willing himself to feel nothing. Her eyes told only sorrow and guilt at sharing her fathers name. Jack's shoulders sagged in defeat. He couldn't push his feelings away any longer, this girl had been eating him up inside for too long now and he wanted nothing more that to protect her from her father instead of his own feelings.  
  
Cassandra was shocked to the core when Jack kissed her, she tried weakly to push him away but he only pulled her tighter to him, she could have cried for the emotion that she sensed in his kiss. She gave in fighting her thoughts, it was after what she had wanted. Her body sank closer to him and in the dim light Jack and Cassandra both accepted what it was they each fought against.  
  
XXXX  
  
Cassandra wasn't sure what had woke her so abruptly. She Glanced at Jack, he was still asleep his arm thrown protectively over her. She sighed contented and snuggled further into the pirates chest, her eyes only closed for a second when the cabin door was kicked roughly open. Jack had already grasped his pistle and aimed it as the two soldiers and Jonathon Callis marched in.  
  
"Ahh its yourself, Governor." he chirped un cocking the pistle and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Cassandra stared horrified at her father pulling the blanket tightly round her naked body. Callis's lip curled into a sneer as he stared at her.  
  
"She's not in her cabin sir." a soldier called from the other side of the door.  
  
"No," her father spat, "She's in here." Jack pulled on his trousers as Cuttle slithered in. Jack's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"I'm guessing this is your doing mate," he asked the dark skinned pirate. Cuttle raised a heavy money pouch and grinned.   
  
"Get him out of here," Callis growled and two of his guards grabbed at Jack's arms hauling him from the room. "Well well, my daughter, a pirates whore."

XXXX

I'm really sorry if this chapter appears rushed, Re writing it was really annoying. Anyway i hope you guys like it, i think Jack finally seen sense! Please reveiw! XX


	7. Behind bars

I still do not own potc or the characters.   
  
First I would like to thank my faithful reviewers I'm so glad you are liking the story. I am struggling a bit with this chapter from a mild case of writers block, I've got a rough idea what's to happen so I'll give it my best.  
  
XXXX  
  
Cassandra stared at the flickering candle, her cheeks wet with silent tears. She could feel her fathers ship pulling away from the Pearl ready to head back to Port Dillon. She had managed to persuade her father not to kill the crew and in return she would give her hand to the commodore without a fuss, a dry bitter laugh escaped from her throat, her father had left Cuttle in charge of the Pearl under the orders to sail out of the Caribbean . Her father clearly did not understand that even as pirates the were still loyal to their captain and Cuttle would last no longer than any other traitor set before them. Cassandra wiped a hand over her face and sighed, she hadn't seen where they had taken Jack, probably to the brig, had her door not been locked she would have found him and gave him the dagger that she had tucked into her bodice. She stood wincing, her loins hurt. A sad smile crossed her lips as her mind wandered back to the previous night, how Jack had noticed the small drop of blood on the bed and apologised profoundly for taking her innocence. Cassandra had laughed telling him he had not taken it but rather she had given it to him. Pacing now back and forth she cursed Cuttle and her father repeatedly. The door unlocked and her father swung in, Cassandra shrank back as he struck the side of her face with his hand.  
  
"You filthy whore! I'm ashamed of you!" he bellowed. She didn't meet his eyes and instead rubbed her stinging cheek.  
  
"Have you nothing to say? I have just spoken to the Commodore aboard the other vessel and he does not wish to marry you any longer. Improper he said, He actually tried to convince me to leave you aboard that pirate ship with you lover!" he smacked her again as his rage gathered. Cassandra remained silent eyes staring at the floor.  
  
"You disgust me!" he said raising his hand a third time, Cassandra cowered below him sobbing now as he beat her. "I have no use for you in this family Cassandra." he said finally straightening up. "You can hang along side your pirate in the gallows," her father thought for a moment realising that this was a bad idea. The Governor hanging his own daughter would not go down lightly with the towns people. He stared over her trembling frame. "Or perhaps I can find another way to silence you." A slow smile crept over his reddened face as he left locking the door behind him. Cassandra's shoulders shook uncontrollable as she sobbed, her only hope was the crew aboard the pearl if they decided to follow.  
  
XXXX  
  
Port Dillon was as she had left it cold and unpleasant, Cassandra was immediately taken to the hold and locked in a cell two guards posted to watch her. She knew one of them by name, he was the same man that had minded her as a child as she rode her horse. He passed her some bacon threw the bars.  
  
"Miss Callis I truly hoped he wouldn't catch you." Captain Kilrose said sighing. The other guard looked at him nervously.  
  
"Sir, we're not allowed to speak to the prisoners," Kilrose looked up sharply.  
  
"Do you not recognise this woman?"  
  
"Well, yes sir of course I do," the younger man stuttered lowering his eyes.  
  
"Well then Hugh lad we will not be treating her with disrespect." he turned back to Cassandra.  
  
"What of Jack?" she asked quickly edging closer to the guards. Kilrose shrugged.  
  
"I believe he's in the other hold, he's to meet the gallows tomorrow evening," Cassandra squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her forehead against the cold bars.  
  
"That's not what you should be worrying about dear," the captain persisted softly,  
  
"The Governor has arranged your demise for this evening," he lowered his eyes, "by my own hands." Cassandra sighed biting back the urge to cry.  
  
"Have I to hang?" she asked the captain shook his head.  
  
"Your to have your throat slit," he reached through the bars and squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry Cassandra, I'm going to try my best to get you out of here but I don't have much time." Cassandra slumped down shock raking through her body, she had never felt so alone and scared in all her life.  
  
XXXX  
  
Jack glanced up as the door to his cell opened. Callis stood grinning at him,   
  
"Evening Mr Sparrow," he mocked motioning for his guards to come in.  
  
"Captain," Jack replied raising an eyebrow and meeting the Governors hard stare. Callis laughed heartily.  
  
"No Mr Sparrow, I believe that your dear friend Cuttle has acquired your title since you'll be meeting the Gallows tomorrow." he stepped back allowing the guards to come forward with irons. Jack lifted the corner of his mouth in a half smile and held his hand forward willingly allowing the two guards to clamp his wrists.  
  
"Well I expect in that case I'll be acquiring it back soon," he peered over the guards shoulder at Callis grinning fully. Callis shook his head laughing.  
  
"In which case you shall be only borrowing it until the evening of tomorrow." Jack shrugged holding the Governor's stare.  
  
"At least I'll die a Captain and not a miserable fool like yourself when you're time comes, which by the way," he raised a finger and swayed close to the Governor, "I expect will not be far away," Callis pulled his face away in disgust at the leering pirate.  
  
"Well we'll see Sparrow if that grin is still graced on your face when we go and visit your dear Cassandra tonight." Jack stepped back frowning now as he narrowed his eyes on the Governor.  
  
"I assume she will want to be saying her goodbye's to you." Callis turned his back and led they way out of the cell and into the courtyard. Jack cast a quick eye around checking exits and routs, his mind ticking constantly, it would appear that only the main gates were guarded. Callis led them down the cold stone stairs into another hold. As Jack's eye's adjusted to the light as he caught sight of Cassandra kneeling on the floor, her cheeks streaked with dried tears. He turned to the Governor confused and expecting an explanation. He had assumed Cassandra would have been preparing to wed the Commodore by now. Callis smiled as he caught sight of the pirates frown.  
  
"Jack," she said softly her voice quivering, "I'm sorry," Jack turned his attention to the soldier behind her, his face grim as he ran a finger down the blade of his sword.  
  
"I believe this is ironic," Callis clasped a hand on Jack's shoulder and Jack quickly shook it off glaring at the Governor.  
  
"What has Cassandra got to do with anything? It's myself that you want visiting the Gallows," Callis nodded thoughtfully his eyes resting on his trembling daughter.  
  
"Oh the joy of seeing you hang, it will be almost to much to bear, but the look on your face when I spill her blood will make me die a happy man," he turned to Cassandra.  
  
"Do you even love him?" Jack stepped back surprised by his question and glanced at Cassandra. "I'm mean you run off with him, sleep with him and now your about to die because of him, Well?" he glared at his daughter, her shoulders trembling as she sobbed.  
  
"I do," her voice cracked and she hunched forward burying her face in her hands. Jack smiled proudly at Callis, it was lost as the huge man turned red with anger.   
  
"Do it!" he yelled at the soldier brandishing the sword. Jack's head snapped towards Cassandra, he hadn't honestly thought the man would kill her.  
  
Kilrose grabbed a hand full of Cassandra's hair and pulled her head up, sliding the swords beneath her chin. Cassandra caught Jack's wide eyes and her own filled with more tears,  
  
"Jack," she croaked his name at the sword drew across her neck. Cassandra's hands flew to her neck and blood poured from between her fingers, her body slumping forward. Jack took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, his body was ridged with shock. Finding his anger he turned to Callis, the man had paled slightly and both his soldiers stared at the ground. The heavy man swallowed and straightened himself, Jack spat at his feet.  
  
"Was it worth it Callis? To kill your own flesh and blood over a pirate, because that's all I am, a pirate and she was your daughter." he glared at the Governor an wicked chuckle escaping from his throat. "Tell me Governor," he swayed forward his face mere inches from Callis's. "Did you watch? Cause I could have swore your eyes were closed." he stepped back taking in a deep breath to try and quell the pain in his chest. "When you look into the eye's of your killer mate, it will be these one you see." he pointed to his own eyes. Callis cleared his throat and met Jack's bitter stare.  
  
"If I remember correctly Sparrow Cassandra's last word there was the same one your last wench cried out before she hung, Shame that every woman you ever let care for your foul neck dies screaming your name," he turned to Kilrose, "Is she dead?" Kilrose bent searching for a pulse.  
  
"Yes sir, growing cold as we speak," he said quietly rising and trying to catch Jack's eye. Jack had retreated somewhat back his shoulder sagging at Callis's words. The Governor took in a deep breath.  
  
"Clean up this mess," he stated turning to go towards the stairs.  
  
"That's not a mess sir," the younger soldier said quietly stepping from behind Kilrose. "That is your daughters body. Would you care for it to be buried." the soldier did not meet Callis angry look.  
  
"I don't care get rid of it," he turned again to leave motioning the other two guards to take a hold of Jack, Jack pulled back and raised a finger.  
  
"Her, not it, Cassandra," he took one last glance at the girls still form on the ground before the guard hauled him away.  
  
XXXX  
  
AHHH!!! Don't worry folks its not over yet. I've finished the next chapter already but it was too much to submit them as one so I'll upload it later today, I just want to make you sweat a bit first! I wonder what's to happen to Cassandra? Actually I know but you'll have to wait and read on yourself. Untouchable 1400 you seem to always get your review in real quick so I'll time you! And you Moulin Rouge Pirate as soon as I get them I'll post you the rest. (Evil cackle) 


	8. A Change of clothes

I don't own potc or any of the characters in it, or the places.   
  
Where are you Untouchable? I've had to update without you before Moulin Rouge Pirate comes after me with a big stick! Thank you very much to Helen, I'm glad you liked the story let me know how you get on with this chapter!  
  
As soon as the hold door clanked shut Cassandra sat up and retched emptying the contents of her stomach onto the blood spattered floor.  
  
"Miss Callis are you alright," Kilrose asked bending down to check on her.   
  
"The blood," she muttered "It smells so bad," she retched again and the captain stood,  
  
"Be thankful its not your own," he said lifting a pale of water to her side. Cassandra nodded and looked at her hands, she peeled the small burst sac that had contained the pigs blood off her sticky palm and plunged them into the water.  
  
"Did you tell Jack about the plan?" she asked peering up at Kilrose, he shook his head.  
  
"He's been heavily guarded all evening, I couldn't." the soldier reached down and pulled her to her feet. Cassandra groaned inwardly.  
  
"I have to tell him. I have to get him out of here." she said peeling off the bloodied dress, Kilrose handed her some clothes and sighed.  
  
"You have to just go," he said sternly, "if the Governor finds out you still live I'll have my own throat cut. If this pirate is as good as you say then he'll get away by himself." Cassandra glanced at the Captain and smiled.  
  
"There is no words to describe how grateful I am to you sir, but I must do something," she pulled on the trousers and shirt, "My father will not find out anything," she smiled proudly pulling on a feathered hat and tucking her hair out of sight. The captain frowned   
  
"They say that love conquers all," he muttered, "I'd like to see it conquering Callis." Cassandra smiled as she rubbed some grime on her cheeks,  
  
"He'll pay his price, savvy?" she used Jack's words hoping that they would someday fall true.  
  
XXXX  
  
Cassandra had managed to find herself an inn to take her for the night, with no money she had washed dishes, more dishes than she could possible imagine. The crooked lumpy bed was a welcome sight by the time she had finished, collapsing into it she finally rested.  
  
The following day there was nothing Cassandra could do other that wait by the rocks on the north side of the Port and pray that the Pearl would show herself. Finally she saw the black tips of its sail peeking in the distance, Cassandra nearly screamed out with joy as it approached. She watched as Mr Gibbs, Diago and two others rowed slowly to shore. Mr Gibbs eyed her wearily as he secured the small boat.  
  
"Run along lad, nothin' to see here,"  
  
"Mr Gibbs it's me!" Cassandra rushed forward throwing her arms around the pirate.  
  
"Cassandra lass! What in blazes? Thought Callis would have strung you up by now," Cassandra laughed,  
  
"He did, he thinks I'm dead, we must save Jack." Mr Gibbs held up his hands.  
  
"Slow down lass and cease you rambling, speak so's we can understand you." Cassandra collapsed to the floor and told her story, Mr Gibbs's eyes were wide and excited as she finished.  
  
"What a story to tell your whelps when you have em," he said slapping his knee with enjoyment of her story, she cast a look at the sun as it crept further over the sky.  
  
"Come Mr Gibbs we must go and get Jack." Mr Gibbs stood nodding as he dusted off his trousers.  
  
"Aye lass, wouldn't be fair of him to die thinking' your dead." Cassandra threw the older man a dire look.  
  
"Wouldn't be fair of him to die at all." she commented leading the way towards the court.  
  
Cassandra caught sight of Jack through the crowds, he stood on the gallows looking almost bored and deflated at his looming demise. Cassandra nodded across at Mr Gibbs and the other crew members.   
  
"Jack Sparrow," the guard began looking over his scroll, Jack rolled his eyes at the absence of his title. "You are condemned to death by mean of hanging on the charges below…" the guard began to read through the long list of Jack's accusations. Cassandra had to draw away enough of the guards so that the crew could get on with their own responsibility of freeing their captain without her father recognising her. She pulled the dagger from her trousers and turned to the poor soul next to her. Thrusting her hand into his pocket she pulled out his money pouch and stabbed him as gently as she could in the thy. He turned crying out in pain.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this," she muttered fleeing from the crowd. The injured gent screamed at the guards waving his arms in her direction. The guards took flight after her running awkwardly in their stiff uniforms. Cassandra knew the route she was to take and she fled along it pulling off her clothes as she ran. Finally reaching any ally she stuffed the man clothes into a rubbish sack and pulled on the dress she had hidden earlier. Yanking her hair out of its tight braid she was just in time to step out as the guards appeared at the corner.  
  
"Oh!" she cried putting a hand to her heart, "Some filthy scoundrel has just run off with my purse." she pointed along the street. All but one soldier fled on chasing nothing but thin air.  
  
"Are you ok miss," the soldier gasped. Cassandra lowered her eyes letting her hair fall across her face in fear of being recognised.  
  
"Oh yes sir, please get my purse back I cant live without it," The man caught his breath and nodded dashing off in the direction of his accomplices. Sighing in annoyance Cassandra hurried back to the court pulling on a fancy ladies hat at she went, she only hoped the inn keeper who had so kindly put her up for the night didn't recognise her stolen clothing.  
  
The court was in turmoil, Cassandra caught sight of the empty noose and smiled her eyes homing in on the ruckus at the rear gate. She could see Jack and Mr Gibbs fighting side by side picking off soldiers as they backed towards the gates. Cassandra hurried over catching sight of Diago warding off two guards. She rushed over and whipped a pistol from one of their belts and using the butt to knock him out cold. Diago through her a thankful glance as she scurried on. Jack and Mr Gibbs had fled and Cassandra knew exactly where to, she turned and shouted for Diago and they both hurried along the north streets Cassandra still clutching the pistol in her hand. Up a head by the rocks she saw Jack, the Pearl bobbed gently in the back ground silhouetted by the moon light. Jack was holding up his pistol, Mr Gibbs lay to the side coughing and clutching his shoulder. Diago went to run forward but Cassandra grabbed him pulling him back into the shadows.  
  
"Something's not right," she whispered her eyes squinting into the shadows where Jack's pistol pointed. She could make out a figure, a large one. She gasped as her father stepped from the shadows his own pistol trained on Jack. The two men glared at each other.  
  
"Shoot him Jack," she whispered willing the pirate to pull the trigger.   
  
"He cant," Diago whined, "He doesn't have a shot in the pistol, he used it earlier," Cassandra chewed her lip, and caught sight of Mr Gibbs.  
  
"My father cant have either, he's shot Mr Gibbs." Diago shook his head and pointed to the discarded pistol by the Governors feet. Cassandra rubbed her eyes. "He cant just stand there he'll get shot." she said miserably. She herd her father laugh suddenly,  
  
"I know you cant shoot me Jack Sparrow, A pistol is useless without a bullet."  
  
XXXX  
  
Oh dear God! What's going to happen? Fortunately for myself I know but the rest of you will have to bear with me until I finish the last chapter. Is their a character death looming? Please review I love hearing your views. xxxx 


	9. Pulling the Trigger

I do not potc or anything to do with it. Here it is guys, Thanks for the reviews sorry to make you sweat so much,  
  
Cassandra closed her eyes, despair settling on her shoulders like lead. Callis was laughing but Jack did not move his pistol remained pointing to the Governors face.  
  
"You are a fool Sparrow, I know you wont shoot me," he father repeated trying to mock a reaction from the pirate. From the shadows Cassandra stepped.  
  
"I will," she muttered pulling the trigger, her fathers face took on a look of shock as his chest burst, he slumped against the beginnings on the cliff faces trying in vain to stop the bleeding.  
  
Jack stared long and hard at his gun, turning it round to peer down the barrel trying to work out how it had gone off. Deeply confused he turned to Mr Gibbs and shrugged, the old man rolled his eyes and nodded weakly in the direction of Cassandra. Jack turned round to face her and straightened, his confusion deepening further.  
  
"Cassandra?" he asked his eyes wide. She didn't look up, instead she stepped forward and tore the pistol from her fathers hands.   
  
"Cassandra my daughter, your alive," he spluttered reaching his blood covered hand to her. Cassandra raised to pistol towards his head closing her eyes briefly.  
  
"Cassandra, I know you cant kill me, it wouldn't be right, we need each other Cassandra, for the family."  
  
"What family!" Cassandra finally snapped her hands beginning to shake with anger as she confronted her father. "There is no family left because you drove them all away!" Tears began to fall onto her cheeks, but still she aimed the pistol as it shook in her clammy hands, "You beat and raped my mother just so as you could have a son, then you wondered why she lost so many babies so you beat her again, you drove her away, she left me with you because she thought it would be some consolation to her failure at not giving you the son you needed!" Cassandra was screaming, rain now beginning to ease through the storm clouds that had gathered above them. It trickled down her face and she willed herself to pull the trigger. Tears formed now in her fathers eyes and he reached for her again.  
  
"I'm sorry Cassandra, it will change now, I promise, I always did love you I just found it hard to show it." her father winced straining to reach her hand as she let the pistol fall to her side. "Please let us go and fetch the doctor," he shifted his bulk trying to move. Cassandra sobbed and she finally held out her hand giving in to the Governor's plea's. She felt the tip of her father's fingers brush against her's before she was knocked to the side, Jack stood now where she had, the pistol pressing against the Governors forehead.  
  
"Remember that moment we had back in the jail," he slurred leaning towards the heavy man, "Who's eyes do you see mate," he pulled the trigger. Cassandra cried out as she fell to her knees watching as her fathers body fell back, blood oozing from behind his head. Jack quickly came to her side and knelt beside her.  
  
"I'm wondering how your still alive, luv," he said slipping an arm round her waist and pulling her to her feet. He cast her a quick smile, "I'd rather you were of course," Cassandra gave him the briefest of looks and turned back to Callis's body.  
  
"I would have let him live," she murmured, she turned to Jack, "How can you just do that, kill people and feel not an inch of remorse?"  
  
Jack sighed and bend down to the Governors belt,   
  
"I'm a bloody pirate," he grunted pulling out a pouch full of coins, Cassandra snatched the coins off him and threw them back down on her father's body.  
  
"You will not steal from my dead father," she snapped, Jack stepped forward raising his hand to aid his explanation.  
  
"Cassandra luv, because of that fat swine sitting just there," he pointed at Callis in case Cassandra had forgotten where he was. "I have lost six men, one woman, I've been shot, I've had me ears boxed by yourself, I've watched him kill you," he stopped thinking that that particular phrase didn't make sense, raising his eyebrows he continued, "I've had my first mate near killed and then I stood and watched you offer him his life back." Jack snatched back the money pouch. "Savvy?" He waved it at her face, "This is a small price to pay for what I nearly lost." he reached over and touched her face, "You that is," he suddenly became aware of Mr Gibbs and Diago's prying eyes, he straightened himself. "Besides I cant keep my filthy hand off easy pickings," he tossed the pouch in the air and caught it flashing Cassandra a charming smile. "or any other treasure for that matter," Cassandra smiled at last feeling at last her fighting was over. She sighed heavily watching as Diago helped Mr Gibbs onto the beach to the small row boat. Jack turned to her his dark eyes studying the emotion in her face.  
  
"I'm finished here Cassandra luv," he motioned with his hand in the direction of Port Dillon,  
  
"The question now being, are you?" Cassandra stared back at the town. With her father dead it would be her that would take the title of Governess, a chance to pull the town out of it's pitiful demise. She sighed reaching out to grasp a hold of Jack's hand. He shifted uneasily and pulled his hand away. This annoyed Cassandra, his complete lack of emotion bothered her, even when she had died in front of him she had noted he had not spared much for her other than a threat to her father. Drawing a hand sharply across his face, she slapped him. Eye's wide Jack faced her rubbing his stinging cheek.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that for?"  
  
"What are you afraid of Jack? Why is it you run from your feeling, if you have any at all?" she folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"I wont have any left if you keep beating them out of me," he muttered narrowing his eyes over the Pearl checking she was still there. Cassandra smiled and took his hand again, his fingers curling as he thought briefly at taking it back. Thinking better of it he took a step towards the row boat.  
  
"Are you finished here?" he asked again glancing back at her as she stumbled over the uneven sands towards the boat. It was Cassandra who pulled her hand free stopping to watch as Jack stopped also, looking to the heavens for some support.  
  
"I'll be finished here when you Jack Sparrow admit to me that you want me on your ship because of all the reasons in the world your quite fond of me," she grinned as the pirate sighed looking quite suddenly into her eyes.  
  
"Did you mean what you said in the jail?" he questioned tipping his head back slightly and looking down his nose at her. Cassandra smiled.  
  
"Aye Jack, I meant it, you stole my heart," Jack grinned,  
  
"I don't believe there is anything I cant steal luv." he commented straightening proudly. Cassandra frowned and puffed out her cheeks, Jack could dodge a question as well as he could dodge death itself.  
  
"I guess its going to take me a while to get you to admit it you sod," she said stepping passed Jack, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist pulling her close to him.  
  
"Of all the treasure I've plundered in my life, none of it shines or means to me as much as you, you can take my word for that so yes I will admit that I've become more than a little fond of yourself but what I wont admit is that some body has finally stolen from me the very thing that I have hidden all my life." he grinned, "and I don't intent to be having it back in a hurry, savvy?" Cassandra smiled, it was the best she could expect from the rouge. She brushes a kiss over his lips.  
  
"I'm finished with Port Dillon Captain." Jack nodded swaying back a step.  
  
"Aye," he eyed the town with distaste and turned swaggering off towards the row boat, "So tell me, how is it you manages to evade you death then?" Cassandra smiled grabbing a hold of his hand,   
  
"well…  
  
XXXX  
  
Well that's it folks, its much shorter that what I intended but its done now. I want to say a HUGE thank you to my faithfuls Untouchable1400 and Moulin Rouge Pirate who were there from the beginning and also to Helen and Metalbitch18 who joined at the end. I really hope you guys join me on the next one which I will be starting tomorrow although it doesn't have a name yet ,if you want to have a read just check under my name tomorrow for it. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! All my love Saxony, XXX PS please review this and let me know what you think!! XXXXXX 


End file.
